


The Great Escape

by R_L_Williams



Series: Pas De Deux (Dance of two) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: first bit of real angst from teh Pas De deux ficCastiel walks in to find his brother Michael ODed on pills and boozecas freaks out ellen calls and ambulance and the boys have a bonding momenttitle based on P!nk song





	The Great Escape

He knocked on the door, no response, he knocked again in his usual ‘hey it’s your brother’ patter, still no reply   
Cas walked into the room and stopped dead. The room was a mess, clothes tossed and piled, papers strewn, pieces of broken glass from a full length mirror lay like a glittering mine field on the ground. At the epicenter of all this chaos was Michael sprawled out on the bed. Cas sprinted to his side  
“Michael!” he exclaimed touching his brothers arm. His skin was sickly white and clammy. “Michael….Michael!” he shook his brother, no response. Cas looked around the room again and saw on his end table a jagged piece of glass topped with lines of powder, a spoon and credit card nearby; his heart jumped into his throat “shit…” he moved over to the end table and picked up a pill bottle that was sitting next to the glass. An empty bottle of Oxycodone prescribed to a man whos name he had never heard sat next to a near empty bottle of Dilaudid that Michael had been prescribed a few years back for a knee injury “oh…Michael…” as Castiel rotated his position on the bed to examine his brother vital signs his foot bumped against something hard just under the eve of the bed. Cas reached down and his hand met with cold smoothness of a vodka bottle “fuck….NO!” Cas pulled back his brothers eye lids his pupils were the size of pin heads, he checked his pulse, barely existent. Overdose. Cas whipped out his phone and dialed 911. He lifted his brothers upper body off the bed “come on Michael you gotta stay with me”  
“911, what your emergency?”  
“My brother has OD on painkiller and alcohol I need and ambulance ASAP.”  
“Sir how much did he take.”  
“I don’t know all I know is I found 2 near empty bottle of high grade painkillers, and empty bottle of vodka and my brother barely presenting a pulse. So if you could kindly stop asking me questions and send a ambulance to Heartland Academy of Dance NOW!”  
“Sir you need to calm down.”  
“I’ll calm down after my dying brother gets his stomach pumped until then. No I will not calm down. My brother is barely breathing don’t you tell me to calm down! Do your fucking job, send a fucking ambulance”  
“Alright sir, were sending an ambulance it should be there shortly…” Castiel tossed the phone to the other side of the bed, the tellers voice fading until it was inaudible. Castiel ran to the door and shouted with all the power his dancer lungs gave him  
“Somebody get Ellen NOW!” Cas returned to his brothers side “Come on Michael, open your eyes for me…come one man…I can’t lose you…not like this…fuck…” Castiel looked around the room and found a trash can, grabbing a pencil from off the desk he set the can in his brothers lap and slid the eraser end of the pencil down Michaels throat. His near comatose brother gaged a few time before spewing out a foul smelling concoction of vodka and stomach acid. Moments later Ellen came bursting into the room, she scanned the room, eye lingering for a moment on the table and the empty bottle on the bed  
“How much did he take?”  
“I don’t know I just found him like this…I already called an ambulance…and I…I just…” Castiel throat felt like it was closing up  
“It’s alright sweetie it’s gonna be okay.” Ellen said walking over and taking the half full trash can off Michaels' lap. “He’s gonna be okay, you did the smart thing, but let me take it from hear darling.” She said placing a calming hand on Castiels' heaving shoulder. At this Dean showed up at the door  
“What happened?!?” Dean asked concern flooding his face.  
“Nothing what can’t be undone," Ellen said calmly "now you go take Cas outside to wait for the ambulance.” Ellen directed, Dean stood transfixed by the sight in front of him “Winchester!” Ellens voice cracked through Deans shock “don’t make me tell you twice.” She shouted giving him a commanding steely look  
“Yes Ma’am” Dean replied obediently taking Cas gently by the arm and leading him out of the room and down, the stairs and out of the main hallway. Cass’ breathing was short, hollow and ragged. Dean didn’t let go of his arm the entire way out to the main entrance. The walked out the doors and Cas leaned his back against the cold stone of the building   
“You alright?”  
“I’ll be fine.” Cas replied shakily, leaning his head against the wall   
“Cas what happened in there?”  
“Michael OD”  
Dean had to fight back the urge to recoil   
“On what? If it’s any of my business.”  
“Pain pills and vodka…” Cas said biting his lower lip and looking off to the side of Dean towards some random patch of flowers and grass  
“I'm so sorry…I know this proly doesn't mean much but…my…my dad was an addict…so I…I can relate…”Dean said looking at his feet, chancing sporadic glances at Cas. Cas looked over at him  
“It actually means quite a lot Dean.”   
“When the ambulance gets here do you want me to take them so you can stay out here or are you alright to go back in.”  
“I’ll go with you, I was the one who found him…”


End file.
